Data in Starfleet Academy
by soong-type-vulcan
Summary: Read the title, you lunkhead. It's all about Data's adventures and challanges in Starfleet Academy. Some chapters will be NSFW. Enjoy. I do not write often, so please feel free to be a critic.
1. Chapter 1

"This is what Humans call "Beer Pong?" Data asked putting particular emphasis on the last two words.

"Yeah, it's a game" one of the muscular looking security majors shrugged, taking a long sip of his drink.

Data raised his eyebrows, nodding his head slightly, "The objective of the game, is to get the ball into the cup, then the opposing team consumes the alcohol.." the security major called Reg sighed impatiently, "Yes, are you going to play or not?"

"I will attempt it" he nodded.

"Good" Reg smiled devilishly, exposing his pearly white teeth. "The Droid's on my team!" he shouted drunkenly. The opposing team sighed, groaning in disappointment. The blond cadet stepped up next to Data at the end of the table, snaking an arm around his slender waist. The Android gave the cadet a confused expression, he was not used to getting touched by anyone.

"Knock em dead~" he whispered, eyes sparkling. Data opened his mouth to tell him he is not programmed to kill without an extremely compromising situation, when Reg gave him an unforgettable strike across the backside. The cadet was intriged, he was not anticipating an action similar to that at all. Of course he could not feel the pain of it, but if he was human, he suspected that he would not be able to sit for a few hours. Reg seemed to be feeling the pain though, as he was caressing his hand, shaking it in hopes of gettting rid of the sting.

"I apologise, I was not expecting that action, if you had of warned me, I would have made an adjustment so the impact would have been less severe" Data spoke as if everyone could add cushion to their body parts.

"It's alright, handsome, no harm done" Reg smiled, motioning for Data to play.

"As you wish...handsome.." Data replied, not completely understanding the use of the word "Handsome", but it made Reg smile wider, so he must have done something right. He added the word "Handsome" into his memory banks for later use.

The first shot was a breeze...for Data. The other players were highly intoxicated by the time the game ended, including Reg, who passed out on the couch. It seemed like an excellent opportunity for the other Cadets to draw on his face with a marker. Data seemed to be the only one at the party that was not affected my alcohol, with the exception of the Vulcan group currently discussing the new warp field parameters at a length.

He decided to take the opportunity to study the different aspects of party goers. The Android met and talked to most of the people, the people who were willing that is. Many females and some males payed perticular attention to him after he answered the question, "Are you-like-*hik* able to have sex n stuff?"

The rest were unwilling, as they thought an Android at the academy was cheating, considering his extraordinary mental capabilities. He didn't pay any attention to the predjudice, as he didn't want to provoke a confrontation.

The party was still holding strong into the wee hours of the morning, the party eventually died down when most of the party had passed out in a very undignified manner. The Vulcans left after exchanging dorm numbers with Data. They seemed very interested in his inner mechanics. He thought it best if he helped with the cleaning up of the house before he left, the hosts of the party were gracious enough to hold the party, so he thought he would do his part. After he tidied the mess, he proceeded to wake Reg, but the cadet kept shooing him away.

"Reginald, we have to vacate, the party is over" he shook his new friends shoulder lightly.

"Yeah-okay..lemme just..." was all Reg could say as he was still half asleep, and half naked.

"I will take you back to the dorm, if that is what you wish" the Android spoke softly, careful not to wake anyone else.

"Yeah...cool Data.." he rubbed his eyes and smacked his lips.

The tall Android nodded, swiftly scooping Reg off of the cluttered couch, much to Reg's surprise. "Woah! Data, I can walk" he chuckled, tapping Data on the back to put him down. He complied, gently letting him down to the floor. Reg cleared his throat and scratched his muscular,bare chest.

"Any ideas as to where my shirt is?..." he asked, looking around.

Data nodded, "I found it in one of the empty alcohol cups, it seems as though someone used it to clean up a spill"

"Shit, I'll have to go back like this then.." the blond sighed, running his fingers through his short, spiked hair in frustration.

"Not necessarily" the cadet interjected, putting up his index finger. He then unzipped the black and gold wind-breaker he had on, and handed it to his friend. He was left with a tight, black long sleeve on underneath. He was not as muscular as Reg, but he had very nice muscle tone for being as thin as he was.

Reg took the wind-breaker and put it on, it clearly wasn't something that he would wear, but he was grateful that it was something. "Thanks, Data" he let out a breath of relief. "You are welcome" the Android nodded, "Now that is settled, you should wash the profanity off of your face before we get back to campus"

"What?" the cadet ribbed his hand over his face, leaving black smudges over his hand. "Bastards..." he wispered under his breath. He shook his head, smiling.

Reg chuckled as he looked at Data, "Is it cold in here?" he pointed to his chest. Data hadn't noticed it before, but his nipples were erect.

"I do not suffer from the elements, but I see what you mean.." he smoothed down his shirt. If he were human, he would most definitely be as red as Klingon Blood Wine.


	2. First Meeting

Data walked through the Academy Library, his arms over flowing with books. He always enjoyed the feel and structure of novels, even though he could get all of the stories on his room's computer, he liked the traditional style of reading. That was most likely his father's doing, Dr. Soong never really liked to read from PADDs or from having them read to him by a computer. His guess was that he wanted Data to have some of his traits and pet peeves.

The Androids favorite works were of Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle, the famous author of the Sherlock Holmes stories. Those were just the books he searched the library for. The Library was very large, it had a very old, antique look to it. Large open windows where the sun would shine through and cast halos over the heads of cadets reading. It had marble flooring, such an unusual blend of marble that Data suspected it was from another world. The book shelves were high and made of stained oak. Anyone who enjoyed reading, and a comfortable environment to do it in, would surely appreciate it's beauty.

"I can't be in a relationship with someone who is unemotional, T'faal..."

Voices were heard from behind a large shelf. Data wasn't the type to eeves drop, but he would grasp at any opportunity to study humanity, to develop, and hopefully find his own humanity. He stood directly behind the shelf and listened.

"I apologise, I do not know what you expected from me. I am a Vulcan, Samantha" another voice responded.

_Intriging, she is terminating a relationship for something the other can not control, _Data thought to himself as he took a book off of the shelf. "I just need you to try a little harder to express your feelings with me, darling...even if it's only in private..." the girl named Samantha shook her head, stepping toward the Vulcan female named T'faal. The Vulcan looked at her with a stone but soft expression, "You know I love you, T'hy'la.." she reached for the others hand with two fingers, tangling their fingers together. "I will try harder.." the female whispered.

The Android turned away from the conversation as though he wasn't listening. _Romantic relationships will continue to fancinate and confuse me.._, he thought. Data continued to walk down the Fiction section until he came across the Sherlock Holmes books. He reached up to grab the book when his hand collided with another, that of another cadet. He immidiately retracted his hand and looked in the direction of the other student. He was a few inches shorter, of African- American decent and had a Device wrapped around his eyes. _Some sort of visual enhacement device? or perhaps a new style of sun protection? _he thought, taking in the sight before him. "I apologise, you may take out the book if you like" the mechanical man finally spoke, handing the book to the other student. The blind man put his hands up, "No, you take it, you reached for it first" he smiled, chuckling. Data raised his eyebrows, "Are you certain?" the brunette asked unsure. "Yeah, as long as you promise to let me borrow it when you're done" he smiled, exposing his pearly teeth. Something spread through Data's chest that he was not expecting, a sort of warmth.

He ran a complete system diagnostic. Finding nothing..

Data attempted to emulate a small smile, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly. "Of course" he nodded, agreeing to the friendly contract. "Thank you...?" he raised an eyebrow. "La Forge, Geordi La Forge"

"Thank you, Mr. La Forge" Data responded, as formal as ever. Geordi never really liked formalities that much, unless completely necessary. "Just plain old Geordi" he shook his head, smiling. Data nodded, "As you wish, Geordi" he shook the cadet's hand. "I am Data"

Geordi shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise" Data responded, simply.

"Where are you sitting, Data?" Geordi asked hopeful. Data pointed to the table filled with books at the end of the tall shelves. "May I sit with you?" the coffee skinned man questioned, pulling his messanger bag higher up on his shoulder. Data's eyes widened slightly, nobody has ever offered to sit with him unless they were engineering students trying to pick his brain about his inner workings. "Of course" _mental note: do a complete self diagnostic to find the source of these heat fluctuations...End of note. _

"So you're the Android created by the famous, Dr. Soong?" the engineer gasped, scooting his chair closer to the Android. "That would be a correct assumption" he nodded, flicking through the pages of the complete works of Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle, reading at a pace no human could. "Thank you for letting me read it first, it was quite interesting" Data slid the book toward Geordi as he picked up another to 'Speed Read'"

"No problem" Geordi said flicking open the book. "Do you mind if I picked your brain a little more?, perhaps over dinner tonight?" the blind man asked, internally praying. The mechanical man looked up from his book, golden eyes meeting a Visor. _Perhaps I should ask, Reg usually tells me to ask if it is a date or not, to avoid confusion and embarassment, _Data thought. He flicked through the rest of the book, and placed it on top of a stack of already read books. "Would this be classified as a '_Date'_ ?" the pale man inquired gently.

Geordi blushed furiously and grabbed his bag, scrambling to leave. He was embarrassed about asking him out. Data's eyes bulged slightly, and he reached out, grasping Geordi's arm as lightly as he could without harming him. "Please stay, I did not mean to upset you.." he got up, still holding on to Geordi's arm. Geordi didn't dare look him in the eyes, still blushing horribly, "Yes...as a date.." the engineer mumbled. Data nodded, releasing his arm, "I will meet you for dinner at 19:00 hours, we will decide where to go from there" the Android affirmed, lightly grazing Geordi's finger's with his own.

Geordi was surprised, he could only nod. "I'll see you then"

Data nodded as the engineer turned to leave, watching him smile to himself as he decended the stairs.


End file.
